1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communications connection in a subsea well.
2. Description of Related Art
Subsea wells, such as hydrocarbon extraction wells, are typically supplied with hydraulic and electrical power and communications via an umbilical from a surface platform or surface vessel. Modern wells use optical fibers for communication to the umbilical as they are able to handle the higher bandwidths required. The umbilical is typically terminated in an umbilical termination assembly (UTA) whereby power and communications are distributed to the multiplicity of well trees typical of a subsea well complex, for example either directly or via one or more subsea distribution units. Communication from the UTA can be via fiber optics and/or copper in dependence on a combination of the bandwidth requirements and distances of the individual well trees from the UTA. Termination of the optical fibers from the umbilical is effected by fiber optic connectors, typically as many as at least six being required, with linking of the UTA outputs to the well trees requiring further connectors. The problem is that optical fiber connectors suitable for the high water pressure environment of subsea wells are expensive and typically do not have the confidence of well operators as much as well-established electrical connectors. This invention removes the need for fiber optic connectors.